Truth or Dare: Sohma Style
by Rated M for a Reason
Summary: Steph gets dumped. So her friedns decide to cheer her up with a party at the Sohma house! But when Momiji suggests a game of truth or dare... dignity is shredded and truths are revealed. How many secrets will remain by the end of the night? Yaoi couples!


**This was originally a One-shot. It was planned as a one-shot. But it got so long… and what's the point of a long one-shot? So… this will be multi-chaptered! I would like to thank:**

**Steph: My Bambi. Thanks for your inspiration**

**Damion: My brother. Thanks for your support**

**I made them both characters. …I may have neglected to mention the couples. And when they found out… it was too late! Any way, without further ado… Chapter 1!!**

_**I don't own Fruits Basket (But I WISH I owned Haru)**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The raven haired girl wiped away her streaming tears and walked solemnly into the crowded Lunchroom. She surveyed the room, sifting through the crowds, trying to find them. She found them: a boy with flaxen hair and a taller boy with indigo hair. She walked over to their table and sat between them.

"Hi guys," she said, her voice slightly wavering.

"Hi Bambi! …Oh no! Steph! You've been crying!" the blond hair boy cried.

"No I haven't," Steph denied.

"Right. You just decided to come to school as a Panda," the indigo hair boy said, rolling his deep azure eyes.

"It wasn't the best day to wear mascara hun," the blond boy said sympathetically.

He put his arm around her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it Dave," she said.

"Damion! Tell her," Dave pouted.

"Steph… you can tell me anything," he whispered.

"M-Manabe… broke up with me in front of the entire class," she said.

"…Where the hell is that fucking bastard? I'll break his neck!" he growled.

"Damion! Innocent ears listening!" Dave cried, shocked.

"You're _anything_ but innocent Dave."

"Well duh! But _Steph_ is!"

Steph laughed a bit. She loved her _friends_. Dave and Damion were twins, but as opposite as day and night. On the one hand there was Dave. Dave was the younger twin who was charming, playful and warm, albeit perverted in many ways. And then there was Damion. Damion was the protective older twin. He would defend anyone and was so passionate about everything he did. It was that passion that made her-

"Did he say why?" Dave asked.

Steph paused slightly.

"No."

Damion's clenched into a tight fist.

"I'm going to pulverize him. No one hurts my Bambi," he growled.

"She's my Bambi too!"

"Are you going to punch him?"

"…No. Fine. She's your Bambi… for now."

"Guys… it's OK. No fighting is necessary. I'm going to get something to eat," Steph said.

She got up and walked towards the Lunch queue. She smiled at Yuki, Kyo, Haru and Momiji as they passed. Haru sat down next to Dave and Momiji sat next to Damion. Yuki and Kyo got stuck next to each other on the circular table.

"Has Steph been crying?" Momiji asked.

Dave nodded. Yuki sighed and reached for the salt, accidentally brushing his hand over Kyo's.

"Hey! Watch it!" Kyo snapped, red-faced.

"It was an accident," Yuki replied calmly.

"Like hell was it!"

"You're being dramatic."

Kyo punched the table, got up and stormed out of the Lunchroom. Yuki rolled his eyes and shook some salt on his fries.

"Why was Kyo blushing?" Momiji asked.

"UST," Dave said, in his sing-song voice.

"What's that?"

"Erm… well… Under Stress and Tension," Damion led.

Yuki rolled hi eyes.

"So why is Yuki blushing?" Steph asked as she sat down with her sandwich.

All eyes turned to Yuki and then back to Steph.

"He's not," Haru said.

"Yes he is!"

"Oh no! Steph has gone crazy!" Dave cried.

"Yuki, you're blushing. I can tell!" Steph declared.

She bit into her sandwich and gagged.

"Eww… Tomato!" she groaned.

"I'll switch," Damion offered.

"It's OK. Have it… I'm not hungry. I'm… going. See you," she sighed.

She left once more. Yuki looked suspiciously at Damion,

"You don't like Tomato either," he pointed out.

Damion stood up.

"I'd better find Kyo. You know what he's like," he said.

He too left the group. Dave grinned.

"I've just had _the_ best idea in the _entire_ history of… _ever_!" he cried.

"Ooh! What?" Momiji asked, excited.

"Yuki… we're all coming to your place after school and we're going to help Steph and Damion forget about Steph's break-up!"

Haru blinked.

"Why Damion?"

"Oh… you're right. Maybe we should just let him kill Manabe!"

Haru smiled at the blond boy, causing Dave to blush slightly. Momiji noticed.  
"Ooh! Dave has UST!" Momiji cried.

This caused Dave's blush to darken. Haru blinked, confused. Yuki smirked. The word _karma_ sprung to mind.

* * *

Steph sighed as she made her way through the winding pathway that led to her home. It was strange. She wasn't sad because she had been dumped. She was sad that she wasn't sad, if that made sense! It was her boyfriend! She should feel something? …Shouldn't she? Suddenly, someone grabbed her and pinned her to an Oak tree.

"Let go!" she cried.

"Relax! Geez… I'm just doing what I'm told!" Kyo muttered.

"What? _Rape_ me?""

"No! Just… keep you here,"

Damion ran up to them, obviously out of breathe. He caught his breath and smiled at the captive girl.

"Hey there baby. We're kidnapping you. I hope this is a convenient time for you," he said.

"WHAT?"

Kyo grabbed her arm and pulled her away, back the way she was walking from.

"I don't want to go! No! Kyo! DAMION!"

"Kyo, wait," Damion said.

Kyo stooped and looked at Damion, Damion nodded. Kyo laughed slightly and let the annoyed girl go.

"Thank- Whoa!"

Damion lifted her up bridal style and walked towards the Sohma home, ignoring the angry girl's… vast vocabulary.

* * *

"OK. Why am I here?" Steph demanded.

"Dave had an idea," Yuki said.

"Seriously? No kidding?"

"Hey!" Dave pouted.

Haru laughed. Dave grinned. Momiji started to jump up and down.

"Hey! Everybody! Let's play a game!" he suggested.

"Awww! Sure Momiji!! Anything! What do you want to play?" Steph asked, her maternal instinct taking over.

"Spin the Bottle!" Momiji decided.

"…I can't believe I got kidnapped for this," she muttered.

Momiji spun the bottle first. It landed on…

* * *

**Steph**

"OK Steph… Truth or Dare?" Momiji asked.

"Truth," Steph said, deciding to play it safe.

"What does UST really mean?"

Steph blinked.

"Well… ummm… why me?" she groaned.

"Because Damion lied," Momiji replied.

She sighed.

"It means Unresolved Sexual Tension. Like… they like each other but won't admit it… so everything becomes tense."

"Oh! …Ohhh…" Momiji said, finally understanding.

Steph shook her head and spun the bottle. It landed on…

* * *

**Haru**

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Haru shrugged.

"Ummm… who do you think is sexier out of our very own… Darcy Twins?" she asked.

Haru looked at the boys. Damion was intense and serious. But that was hot in a Seme way. On the other hand, there was Dave…

"Dave, I guess," he said.

"Rejected!" Dave laughed, pointing at Damion.

Damion decided not to point out that Dave's cheeks were stained red. Haru shrugged once more.

"Sorry Damion. You're just too serious."

"I'll bare that in mind."

Haru spun the bottle. It landed on…

* * *

**Yuki**

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

Yuki's face dropped slightly as Haru smirked.

"OK. Yuki… I dare you to cross-dress."

Yuki blinked.

"No."

Shigure chuckled.

"I'm afraid you can't back out now. And I _just_ so happen to have a simply _lovely_ costume that Ayame left" he said.

Everyone laughed. Steph stood up.

"I'll help you," she said.

They left. Kyo shook his head.

"Why do you have a dress anyway? Ayame hasn't been here for about 2 months, so I _know_ he didn't leave it," Kyo said.

"He left it… I bought it… same difference!"

"You bought it?? You perverted son-of-a-"

"Oh hush! I don't know why you're bothered Kyo, since-"

There was a cough from the doorway. A giggling Steph brought in a blushing Yuki.

"You look hot!" Dave grinned.

"Ja!" Momiji agreed.

"You do make a pretty girl," Damion noted.

Haru and Shigure merely chuckled. Kyo stared at the boy. He couldn't help himself! The Rat- the damn annoying Rat- was wearing what could only be described as an outfit from some adult fairytale. He wore a deep royal blue peasant dress which layered under the waist, making it poof out, highlighting the gentle curve of his ass. The middle was cut out and replaced by black cross stitches, designed to draw attention to cleavage but instead drew attention to his toned stomach. He wore white over-the-knee socks with black shiny heels and just visible under the layering of the dress was- oh Kami- a blue and white lace garter. To complete the fairytale look, he carried a wicker picnic basket and wore a red hood. Little Red Riding Hood had always been Kyo's favourite fairytale growing up.

"You can stop ogling me now!" Yuki snapped at Dave.

"I know I can," Dave said.

"I wish I looked that good in a dress," Steph said.

"You can have it. Can I take this off?"

"No. I say you have to wear it until we go," Haru said.

Yuki groaned and sat down beside the awe-struck Neko. He spun the bottle. It landed on…

* * *

**Shigure**

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

Yuki pondered this for a moment. He had a question… but did he really want to know? …Yeah. He did.

"You and my brother… is it real?" he asked.

"Is it real?"

"Yes. Do you really… you know…"

"Oh! Well… not since High School!"

"But you have?"

"We were like rabbits in High School! …Oh! …Sorry Momiji."

Shigure spun the bottle. It landed on…

* * *

**Dave**

"Truth or Dare?"

"Definitely truth!"

"Have you got any… obsessions?"

Dave paused. Obsessions? He could only think of one. His obsession with the younger Sohma boy. Haru was so distant and mysterious. His steel grey eyes seemed to see things no one else could. He was so confident and kind… until he turned black. But even then he was passionate and fiery. Dave was in love. He wanted to be Haru's; to lie in his arms and be a part of him. Even now he was staring some place else; some place only Haru could see. Dave plastered on his trademark grin.

"Hair! You can tell a lot about a person by their hairstyle and shampoo and stuff!"

Well… it was better than the truth!

"Hair? Are you sure we're brothers?" Damion asked.

"Well… I'm charming, good-looking, athletic and altogether amazing. Not to mention modest… huh. Maybe we aren't," Dave smiled.

Damion scowled.

"Awww! You're amazing to Damion," Steph said.

Dave grinned. She would be a great sister if Damion-

"Spin the bottle!" Momiji grinned.

Dave spun the bottle. It landed on…

* * *

**Kyo**

"Kyo… Truth or Dare?"

Kyo glanced at Yuki and then back to Dave.

"Truth," he said.

Dave pouted.

"Awww! Why?"

"…Is that my truth?"

"No. I'm just a curious guy."

"Oh. Well I chose truth because I didn't want to look as Yuk- the Rat," he said, correcting himself.

"Fine… are you really straight?"

All eyes turned to Kyo. Kyo blinked.

"_Really_ straight? When did I say I was?"

Yuki turned to look him in the eye.

"Are you or not?" he asked.

Kyo looked straight into Yuki's deep indigo eyes. Yuki held his breathe as he felt the heat rise to his face.

"No. I'm not."

Yuki smiled slightly and turned back to the game.

"Are you going to spin, or are we going to die boredom?" Yuki asked.

Kyo would've exploded… but he promised Damion he wouldn't. So he spun the bottle. It landed on…

* * *

**Damion**

"OK Damion… Truth or Dare?"

Damion laughed.

"Dare. There is no way you'll be able to make me look any stupider than Yuki," he smirked.

Yuki pulled self-consciously at the hem of his dress. Kyo smirked back.

"We'll see about that."

"…Huh? There is no way I'll look any stupider than Yuki!" Damion repeated.

"Well your dare is to strip and run around the garden, singing that pretty song from that cheesy gang musical Dave loves.

"West Side Story?" Damion asked weakly.

"That's the one."

"I feel pretty?"

"Yeah. That one."

Steph blushed a brilliant scarlet as certain perverted thoughts flooded into her all too innocent mind. This is what hanging out with Dave had done to her.

"I-Is that really necessary Kyo?" she asked.

"Well, he's the one that said he couldn't look worse than Yuki. I'm just the guy making it happen."

Yuki smiled slightly. For some reason he loved the way Kyo said his name. Damion sighed, stood up and made his way to the door.

"Whoa big bro! Where do you think you're going?" Dave asked.

"To strip and do this idiotic dare."

"You have to strip Damion. In front of us. Otherwise it's just undressing," Shigure said.

Damion blinked and looked at Steph, blushing crimson.

"But Steph-"

"Is going to enjoy the show with us," Shigure decided.

"She is?"

"I am?" she squeaked.

Shigure grinned.

"Oh yes. Otherwise I'll have to strip and give you your own private show. And you know how frisky dogs can get."

Steph's jade eyes widened. Damion growled dangerously and lunged for Shigure, only to be held back by Haru and Kyo.

"Just- ugh- do you- ugh- damn dare!" Kyo commanded, still trying to restrain him.

Damion sighed.

"Fine. But… I'm not doing… anything."

Damion sighed once as all eyes turned to him. He fumbled a bit with the small buttons of his lavender shirt. He slowly made his way to the bottom, revealing about an inch of creamy white skin. He pealed his shirt off, showing his broad chest and muscular arms. Steph couldn't turn away, no matter how loud the voice in her head shouted it was wrong to be enjoying this. She was captivated by the boy's swan-like grace and beautiful body. He tossed his shirt to Dave.

"Keep these safe," Damion instructed.

Dave laughed.

"We're hardly going to hide your clothes," he said.

Damion remover his socks and unbuckled his black leather pants. He looked once more at Steph, with a pained look on his face. He sighed and pulled down his deep blue jeans. Steph's blush intensified ten-fold. Shigure laughed.

"So you're a boxer's guy huh?" he taunted.

Damion groaned.

"I'm not taking off my underwear. Damn it, just leave me some dignity!" he cried.

Shigure laughed. Yuki tried not to laugh at his friend but failed. Miserably.

"I think we should leave him. Bless him! You can't embarrass him in front of Bambi," Dave said, coming to the aid of his brother.

Kyo smirked.

"That depends. Does he look more stupid than Yuki?"

Yuki smiled a bit more. He _really_ loved the way he said his name. His _real_ name. Not 'Rat'.

"Yes! I look pathetic! I look like an idiot! Are you happy?" Damion snapped.

"No. You still have to sing."

"But I only know like… four lines!"

"That'll do."

Damion sighed. He exited the living room, thanking Kami that the Sohma's had private land. The boys all crowded around the window. Shigure dragged Steph. The cool night air chilled him. Show time.

"I feel pretty. Oh so pretty. I feel pretty, and witty and gay," Damion sang.

Everyone erupted into giggles. Steph grabbed his clothes and ran outside.

"Damion… here are your clothes," she said, handing him his jeans.

"Thanks. Sorry Bambi… This was obviously uncomfortable for you. I-"

"Forget about it! Kyo is going to die… but you were just doing the dare! You were brave! I'm proud of Simba!"

Damion smiled and walked back to the house once Damion was fully clothed.

"My brother, the stripper. You're the smart one… I always thought you'd have a decent career," Dave laughed.

"You've had practise. I knew those girls weren't lying," Haru winked.

Damion growled.

"What I did with my girlfriends is none of your concern!"

Steph smiled.

"It's OK Damion… just spin," she said.

Damion sat down and span the bottle. It landed on…

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER!! Heh… sorry. I couldn't resist! There is a chance either Simba or Bambi will kill me. I probably should've cleared the couples with them. I don't think Steph knows yet…**

**Reviews would be nice… thanks! And this is my first fic… so don't be too harsh!**


End file.
